sailor scouts look out
by sugar
Summary: great story it is finished but its not all here so wait until i up date it some more
1. Default Chapter Title

At the concert...

Lita was with Nathan and she felt like she knew him from some place else and not just from the food court it was strange but she felt close to him. She was wearing a black skirt that frilled up at the bottom and a shirt that was white and green it was kind of small looking but it was suppose to be that was. Nathan had just went to get drinks and he told after the concert they would go in a limo ride to the ball but before that they would stop at a place where the could change. She hadn't tried to say much because, she knew he couldn't hear her so when ever she had to say something she got his attention first and signed what she had to say. 

In the limo ride...

She signalled that she had lots of fun and thanked him for taking her. Then she signalled that she knew who had thrown the rock and it was her jelious x-boyfriend. He said he already knew because her friend had told him. She knew which friend. They had just arrived to where they where going to change into the ball clothes and they went their separate ways for the changing rooms. So when they got dressed they put on their masks. They got back into the limo and drove to the ball. 

At the ball...

Amy, Greg, Darien, Serena, Raye, Chad, Mina and Ken met up and said hi to each other. Lita and Nathan didn't see the group but that was fine and they didn't really care they were happy because they didn't want to be bothered. Ken saw this really cool tall looking girl dancing ever so gracefully with a guy that looked ok. He asked Serena when she was looking for Darien for some reason, and asked her if she has seen Lita and she said "no sorry. But have you seen Darien I can't find him he said he would be right back and he wasn't." Um no thanks but just give him sometime he might be with Lita and Lita might be asking if he has seen me. Also he might be looking for you because he said that he would be right back and you left after a while. "oh ok thanks Ken and if I see Lita I'll bring her over here." said serena. After that Ken went over to the girl dancing and tapped her shoulder. she turned around so gracefully and her date said "What do you want?" Um I was wondering if you would like to dance at the next song? She looked at her date then she looked at him and nodded. Then Ken danced with the girl during the next song. They danced marvellously but she went back with the other guy and danced even more. When Ken went back he said just my luck every girl I like, likes another guy. I can't believe my luck. Then he said to Mina that girl he danced with seemed oftly familiar like he knew her and was attracted to her from the minute he saw her. But all Mina said was maybe you are destined to meet a girl tonight. He said maybe. Hmm Nathan said to Lita. What she looked at like she said what. He said I don't know you seem to be very deep in thought he said. Then she shock her head like she didn't know and used the signs that he seemed very familiar. Nathan said don't worry I'm sure everything will work out in time. Lita nodded her head.

At home...

she went home and thanked him again for bringing her and he asked if she would like to go out again. She nodded and then he kissed her on the cheek. She went inside and touched her cheek and smiled she was pleased with herself that she had gotten over _Ken_.

The next day at school...

She saw Ken and it didn't even bug her. He crumpled up a note and throw it at her and she read it. It said: "hey Lita, how did you like the concert yesterday? How did you like the ball? I didn't even see you much less get to dance with you. **Can you meet me today where we used to meet?** (in dark bold letters.)" Then Lita wrote "Yes I had a good time at the concert and the ball. I danced with a guy who was a good dancer and he didn't talk much for one dance. I knew him some how?!?! I'll see what I can do I have a busy schedule and I need Amy to come with. Then she tossed her letter to him and he read it and shock his head ok. Then he took out another piece of paper and wrote "really? That's so strange because I danced with a mysterious girl who didn't say anything and she was quite tall. She was wearing the most graceful alfit it was green and black. The skirt was black and long that flared out a little bit and the shirt was green that the sleeves went to the middle of her arms and the bottom went around her hips. She also had a bracelet that was green rubes that went on a gold bracelet. Her hair was brown like yours and it was down it went down to waist and with a head band holding it back with bangs going out. I would have known who it was if her mask wasn't covering her eyes and face. So when do you think you'll be able to come and meet me?" Then he crumpled it up and throw it at her but it hit her in the arm and she didn't say anything but went down and picked it up and red it. Then she wrote "I was wearing that alfit and I don't know at 4:00? I might be early or late. OK?" Then she crumpled it up and throw at ken but she aimed for his head and it did hit him in the head and it hurted. He stared at her for a couple ofseconds then picked it up and read it and wrote "cool. all right I'll be there at 3:39. ok? Why did you throw it at my head? That hurt!" Then he throw it at her but he didn't want to hurt her or get her even more mad at him. She read it and wrote "ok. Because you hit my arm and get used to it, it isn't as bad as what you did to me." Then she throw it at him. He read it and nodded ok. Lunch then came. Everybody else left and Lita and Ken were about to leave but Mr. U. said Lita and Ken please stay here for a minute. So they did. Please it down so they did. Ok you are very good students actually one of the bests ones in my class besides Erin of course but she doesn't even compare to Amy, Greg, and Melvin but besides that. You two need to stop throwing notes to each other I have reason to believe that's disrupting the rest of the class. They both nodded. Lita you can leave that's all I have to say to you but I will have to talk to you later at some other point on the way you have been having recently but for now you can go. Lita nodded and left for lunch.

Meanwhile which Ken and Mr. U.

Ken he started but Ken interrupted and said I know what you are going to say. "Really go ahead say what you think I'm going to say." "Um ok, that I'm a trouble maker with Lita." "Wait that's far from it I was just going to say that I'm worried about Lita and I know that you know what's wrong with her because you've been friends with her ever sense you were little." "Oh ok go on but that's not entirely true." 

To be continued...

I'm sorry but I have to figure out the rest of the story's order in this part so you have to wait for a while I hope to get it done soon.


	2. Default Chapter Title

At the concert...

Lita was with Nathan and she felt like she knew him from some place else and not just from the food court it was strange but she felt close to him. She was wearing a black skirt that frilled up at the bottom and a shirt that was white and green it was kind of small looking but it was suppose to be that was. Nathan had just went to get drinks and he told after the concert they would go in a limo ride to the ball but before that they would stop at a place where the could change. She hadn't tried to say much because, she knew he couldn't hear her so when ever she had to say something she got his attention first and signed what she had to say. 

In the limo ride...

She signalled that she had lots of fun and thanked him for taking her. Then she signalled that she knew who had thrown the rock and it was her jelious x-boyfriend. He said he already knew because her friend had told him. She knew which friend. They had just arrived to where they where going to change into the ball clothes and they went their separate ways for the changing rooms. So when they got dressed they put on their masks. They got back into the limo and drove to the ball. 

At the ball...

Amy, Greg, Darien, Serena, Raye, Chad, Mina and Ken met up and said hi to each other. Lita and Nathan didn't see the group but that was fine and they didn't really care they were happy because they didn't want to be bothered. Ken saw this really cool tall looking girl dancing ever so gracefully with a guy that looked ok. He asked Serena when she was looking for Darien for some reason, and asked her if she has seen Lita and she said "no sorry. But have you seen Darien I can't find him he said he would be right back and he wasn't." Um no thanks but just give him sometime he might be with Lita and Lita might be asking if he has seen me. Also he might be looking for you because he said that he would be right back and you left after a while. "oh ok thanks Ken and if I see Lita I'll bring her over here." said serena. After that Ken went over to the girl dancing and tapped her shoulder. she turned around so gracefully and her date said "What do you want?" Um I was wondering if you would like to dance at the next song? She looked at her date then she looked at him and nodded. Then Ken danced with the girl during the next song. They danced marvellously but she went back with the other guy and danced even more. When Ken went back he said just my luck every girl I like, likes another guy. I can't believe my luck. Then he said to Mina that girl he danced with seemed oftly familiar like he knew her and was attracted to her from the minute he saw her. But all Mina said was maybe you are destined to meet a girl tonight. He said maybe. Hmm Nathan said to Lita. What she looked at like she said what. He said I don't know you seem to be very deep in thought he said. Then she shock her head like she didn't know and used the signs that he seemed very familiar. Nathan said don't worry I'm sure everything will work out in time. Lita nodded her head.

At home...

she went home and thanked him again for bringing her and he asked if she would like to go out again. She nodded and then he kissed her on the cheek. She went inside and touched her cheek and smiled she was pleased with herself that she had gotten over _Ken_.

The next day at school...

She saw Ken and it didn't even bug her. He crumpled up a note and throw it at her and she read it. It said: "hey Lita, how did you like the concert yesterday? How did you like the ball? I didn't even see you much less get to dance with you. **Can you meet me today where we used to meet?** (in dark bold letters.)" Then Lita wrote "Yes I had a good time at the concert and the ball. I danced with a guy who was a good dancer and he didn't talk much for one dance. I knew him some how?!?! I'll see what I can do I have a busy schedule and I need Amy to come with. Then she tossed her letter to him and he read it and shock his head ok. Then he took out another piece of paper and wrote "really? That's so strange because I danced with a mysterious girl who didn't say anything and she was quite tall. She was wearing the most graceful alfit it was green and black. The skirt was black and long that flared out a little bit and the shirt was green that the sleeves went to the middle of her arms and the bottom went around her hips. She also had a bracelet that was green rubes that went on a gold bracelet. Her hair was brown like yours and it was down it went down to waist and with a head band holding it back with bangs going out. I would have known who it was if her mask wasn't covering her eyes and face. So when do you think you'll be able to come and meet me?" Then he crumpled it up and throw it at her but it hit her in the arm and she didn't say anything but went down and picked it up and red it. Then she wrote "I was wearing that alfit and I don't know at 4:00? I might be early or late. OK?" Then she crumpled it up and throw at ken but she aimed for his head and it did hit him in the head and it hurted. He stared at her for a couple of seconds then picked it up and read it and wrote "cool. all right I'll be there at 3:39. ok? Why did you throw it at my head? That hurt!" Then he throw it at her but he didn't want to hurt her or get her even more mad at him. She read it and wrote "ok. Because you hit my arm and get used to it, it isn't as bad as what you did to me." Then she throw it at him. He read it and nodded ok. Lunch then came. Everybody else left and Lita and Ken were about to leave but Mr. U. said Lita and Ken please stay here for a minute. So they did. Please it down so they did. Ok you are very good students actually one of the bests ones in my class besides Erin of course but she doesn't even compare to Amy, Greg, and Melvin but besides that. You two need to stop throwing notes to each other I have reason to believe that's disrupting the rest of the class. They both nodded. Lita you can leave that's all I have to say to you but I will have to talk to you later at some other point on the way you have been having recently but for now you can go. Lita nodded and left for lunch.

Meanwhile which Ken and Mr. U.

Ken he started but Ken interrupted and said I know what you are going to say. "Really go ahead say what you think I'm going to say." "Um ok, that I'm a trouble maker with Lita." "Wait that's far from it I was just going to say that I'm worried about Lita and I know that you know what's wrong with her because you've been friends with her ever sense you were little." "Oh ok go on but that's not entirely true." 

To be continued...

I'm sorry but I have to figure out the rest of the story's order in this part so you have to wait for a while I hope to get it done soon.


End file.
